


Sterek Ficlets

by ImagineYourself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Drunk Stiles is kinda weird, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly they take place around season 3, Puppy Piles, Series of mini-fics, Sex Dreams, Valentine's Day, Yoga, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when I'm bored, I'll text my friend little Sterek moments. Here's the compilation of them. Includes puppy piles, werewolfiness, drinking, sleeping, weird love confessions, pack bonding, and all the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more as time goes by. Some of these are a little longer, some a little shorter. It just depends! But mostly they're pretty short.

"Derek I'm hungry."

"Go make something to eat."

"But it's your house."

The werewolf growled half-heartedly. "You spend as much time here as the betas."

"Yeah but I also don't wanna get up." Stiles turned over and nuzzled his head under Derek's chin. "It's warm and cozy in bed."

Derek laughed. "If I got up to make you something, you would be alone."

Stiles thought for a moment. "Yeah, but then I could just make you bring it back to bed and then I'd have you _and_ food!" He grinned, playfully toying with the muscles on Derek's chest. The werewolf sighed and Stiles could practically feel the roll of his eyes.

"You're so damn lazy," he muttered fondly.

"Yep!" Stiles shifted back so he could look at Derek. "So... Are you gonna get me food or what?" he asked innocently.

Derek snorted but he was smiling. "Get it yourself, Stiles," he said, forcefully pushing Stiles so that he ended up falling off to the ground, which was only a few inches considering their mattress was good friends with the floor.

Even so, Stiles let out a muffled "oof!" and popped his head back up to look at the alpha. "Fine. Stupid sourwolf..." he grumbled, getting to his feet.

As he was walking through the door, Derek called after him, "And bring something back for me!"

Stiles stopped, turned around, and gave him the nastiest glare he could muster. "Get it yourself... Puppy." Derek mock-gasped and Stiles burst out laughing, running out of the room as the werewolf threw a pillow at him. He giggled all the way to the kitchen, ignoring Cora's raised eyebrows and Isaac's grin.

"Hey, at least make something for us," Cora said hopefully from her perch on the kitchen counter.

Stiles gave her a look. "You gonna give me cuddles in return? Cause if not, I've got a willing alpha down the hall."

Cora just grinned. "I'll let you into our puppy pile after the next full moon."

Stiles' eyes widened. He fist pumped and shouted, "Yes!" He ended up making breakfast for them all and Derek gave him cuddles, too. It was a great morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek shoved Stiles' back into the brick, holding his arms above his head in one hand and glaring at him with barely contained fury.

"Are you trying to piss me off or are you just naturally an idiot?" the alpha growled.

Stiles gave a nervous grin. "Well, usually I'm trying to piss you off, but that's probably because I like to think that I'm not an idiot."

Derek just snarled at him. "Do you realize that you put all of us at risk, including yourself?"

"Yeah, that was kind of the plan?" Stiles retorted, trying not to betray how scared he really was of Derek.

"You stupid..." Derek dropped his head to rest it against Stiles' neck. "Don't ever put yourself in that kind of situation again," he muttered. "I already lost half of my pack, don't make me lose you, too."

Stiles was more than a little taken aback by Derek's words, but he leaned his cheek on Derek's hair. "Sorry," he whispered, feeling Derek's grip on his wrists loosen until he was free to put his arms around the werewolf. "Sorry," he said again.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek opened the window to Stiles room, crawling through ungraciously. He got to his feet quickly, but was almost immediately knocked down by a smaller body jumping on him, limbs wrapping around his torso.

"Stiles! What the hell?" he ground out, trying to steady himself.

"I missed you!" Stiles mumbled into his chest, where his face was buried as he began to slip down Derek's body. "Shit!" he cursed, ending up on the floor. He grinned up at Derek, who rolled his eyes and held out a hand to help him up. As soon as he was on his feet, Stiles attacked Derek with a kiss, a smile on his lips.

"You're such a dork," Derek muttered.

Stiles just grinned. "But you love me."

The werewolf glanced away, but he was smiling a little bit. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek pulled on Stiles' ear, dragging him to the side.

"Ow, ow, ow. Seriously Derek, what's your problem?" Stiles whined, glad when the werewolf let go of him.

"It's still not safe for you to be around them right now!" Derek hissed. Stiles saw Cora glare his way out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you kidding me? It's like four in the morning, the moon is way past being high in the sky and making you guys all crazy. And Cora promised!"

"I did, actually," she called over, earning a heated glare from her alpha.

Stiles gave him a pleading look. "Pleeeeeeease?"

Derek looked him over and then glanced to the group of betas that were waiting patiently on the other side of the loft. He sighed. "Fine."

Stiles wooped and ran away to loop his arms around Isaac's neck. Cora grinned and Erica and Boyd jumped up with laughs. Derek sighed again and went to join them.

"PUPPY PILE!" Stiles shouted, taking Cora and Derek's hands and dragging them towards the stairs, heading straight for Derek's and his bed. Stiles fell onto the mattress with a laugh, Derek falling on top of him while Isaac curled up at his side. Cora fell on top of his legs and Boyd lay with his head on her back, Erica moving to lay against his side. Derek finally rolled off of Stiles, laying on his other side so that he was pretty much in the middle of everything.

"This is great," he said to no one in particular. Isaac snorted and Erica reached over to pinch him. Derek growled at them playfully, but he put his arm around Stiles and kissed his neck.

"Yeah," the alpha mumbled. But Stiles could feel that smile against his skin and he sighed contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek lay on his back in the couple of inches of water that covered the bottom floor of his loft. He still hadn't pumped it out though it had been a few days and that probably was not a good thing. Stiles watched him from the doorway, wondering if he should go in or leave the brooding alpha alone.

While he was still contemplating, he suddenly heard Derek say, "You can come in."

"Oh, I- uh..." Stiles stuttered. "Okay." He slipped his shoes off his feet and stepped into the water, suddenly reminded of the fight that had taken place in this very liquid. There were probably still bits of blood mixing themselves among the molecules.

"How long have you been here?" Stiles asked when he was close to the werewolf. He couldn't decide if he wanted to give up his favorite jeans for Derek, but after a moment, he sat down with his legs underneath him, hoping to at least keep his butt from getting soaked, too.

"You okay?" Stiles asked when he didn’t answer, looking over Derek's relaxed face, his eyes closed.

"That's a stupid question," the werewolf replied.

Stiles laughed morbidly. He didn't know what else to say, so he just reached out a hand and took Derek's. He wouldn't have thought that the alpha even felt it if he hadn't squeezed Stiles' fingers gently. The human's other hand found Derek's wet hair and started petting it gently, leaning over him. Before he knew it, he was pressing his lips against Derek's.

Any hope he had of saving his clothes was dashed when Derek suddenly grabbed at him and pulled him into the water beside him, clutching at Stiles' hips and kissing him. That lasted for a few minutes before they fell apart just to lay beside each other, breathing the same air and trying to ignore the chill of the water.

"Thanks, Stiles," Derek muttered later on.

"You smell like wet dog," Stiles replied.

Derek laughed and kissed him. "And you smell like sarcasm."

"As long as it makes you feel better," Stiles said, suddenly serious. The werewolf just held him closer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Derek..."

"Dereeeeeeeek."

"Derek! Wake up!"

Derek groaned and turned over, slightly surprised to find his nose suddenly buried in a head of cropped hair. His arms instinctively wrapped around the body in front of him, pulling that warmth and that smell closer. He loved that. It was just so.... Stiles. Derek vaguely wondered whether Stiles would think it was creepy or endearing that he loved the smell of him.

He realized he'd said that aloud when Stiles replied, "Hmm, I'd have to say both. I probably need a shower though..."

"Stiles, shut up already." He felt rather than heard the human's laugh and he pulled Stiles tighter against him, content with the smell of him wreathing around as they lay together.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles lay his head on top of Derek's chest. They were both still coming down from the utterly mind blowing sex they'd just had. Derek still blamed himself for Boyd and Stiles had found him pining away in the deserted loft. He hadn't really meant for it to happen, but it had, and while Stiles couldn't complain (no, not at all) he almost kind of liked the post-sex cuddles best. After all, Derek gave the greatest cuddles. When Stiles asked him about it, Derek just said he'd had lots of practice with the other wolves. Stiles couldn't help giggling at the image of a "puppy pile" and Derek flicked his head, holding him protectively as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles groaned loudly. Derek's hands were on his hips, guiding his body into the right position.

"Dereeeeeek," Stiles whined breathily.

The werewolf growled in his ear playfully. "Come on, Stiles, just go with it."

Stiles muttered under his breath and fought down another noise. He looked ahead of him, gazing at the fake green grass path that led straight to a tiny windmill. "But Derek, mini-golfing sucks!"


	9. Chapter 9

Derek heard the jeep before he saw it and he headed outside to lean against the faded paint on the door. It was a clunky piece of shit, but Stiles absolutely loved it, so Derek didn't mind too much when Stiles would pick him up in it.

He leaned over to open up the passenger door as he stopped just outside the Hale house and Derek didn't hesitate to walk over and jump in. The werewolf felt a smile on his lips as Stiles gave him a "hello" kiss.

"You ready for a road trip?" the teen asked with an excited grin.

Derek rolled his eyes. "We're just going to meet up with the rest of the pack."

"Hey don't rain on my parade!" Stiles protested, turning the jeep back towards the road.

"I'll stop when you get a car that's not a piece of shit."

Stiles gaped at him and then leaned over the steering wheel to pet the dashboard. "It's okay, baby. He just doesn't understand you," he cooed. Derek rolled his eyes and ignored the glare that Stiles sent his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek woke to the feeling of someone gently tracing the spirals between his shoulder blades. He was lying face down, the sheets covering just the lower half of his body and he could feel a warm body beside his. He turned his head and blinked his eyes open slowly, finally focusing on Stiles' face. He was smiling slightly, eyes on Derek's back, and it took him a few quiet moments before he realized that the alpha was awake.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, nestling down beside Derek.

The werewolf muttered something incoherent and turned so he could put an arm around Stiles. "It's not morning until I say it is," he grumbled, closing his eyes again. Stiles huffed but Derek knew he was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek threw his head back and laughed. Really laughed. It was the first time that Stiles had seen him let himself go since Boyd's death. The rest of them (Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Peter, and Cora) were all sitting around the loft, the floor finally dry. Peter had brought in a couple bottles of whiskey and the group had been passing them around for the past few hours. They were all in varying degrees of drunk, but Stiles didn’t think anyone was quite as drunk as Derek. He'd probably had most of one bottle all to himself. Stiles couldn't help but feel a little worried, but hell, the guy was laughing, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

He found out about an hour later that it was really, really bad. Everyone but Stiles and Derek had passed out, Scott and Isaac using each other as pillows while Cora had her head on Peter's stomach where he sat on the couch with her curled up beside him. Derek was standing by the window, looking out into the night with a brooding face as he leaned against the wall. Stiles stumbled a little as he got to his feet from the arm of the couch and went to stand next to the alpha.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively, watching his face.

Derek didn't even glance at him but said, "Get some sleep Stiles."

Stiles grabbed his arm. "Come on, Derek. You can't keep all of this inside forever."

Derek growled and turned his head towards the teen. It would have been more menacing if he hadn't nearly fallen over from the drunken stupor he was in. "No. I'm not okay. Happy?"

"No, not really," Stiles replied. His hand was still on Derek's arm. "Come on," he said tiredly, tugging at the werewolf. He led Derek upstairs into the nearest bedroom, which looked to have been recently inhabited by Isaac. Stiles dragged him to the mattress on the other side of the room and they both fell onto it ungraciously. It was a testament to how drunk and tired Stiles really was that he didn't even mind when Derek landed on top of him, face buried against Stiles' neck.

"There, there. Sleepy time, wolfy," Stiles muttered, laughing slightly when Derek just grunted in response.

"Thanks, Stiles," Derek mumbled after a moment, finally rolling off of him so that they were side by side.

Stiles was already half-asleep, though, and he just made a humming noise, turning to curl up into Derek's side. The werewolf stiffened for a moment before turning to put an arm protectively around Stiles.

"You smell like whiskey," Stiles whispered before promptly passing out, his hands clutching the fabric of Derek's shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ngh..." Stiles moaned as Derek ran a hand up his thigh, skirting just around his crotch before settling around the top of his leg. Scott glanced at them from his seat beside Stiles. They were all three crammed into the front seats of Derek's car, heading towards Deaton's for a little help with the alphas. Stiles blatantly ignored Scott and attempted to keep himself quiet by biting the inside of his cheek. He was tempted to say something to Derek about being with company, but he didn't want Scott to hear and he was afraid that if he even opened his mouth, some ungodly porn-worthy sound would come tumbling out. So he endured in silence, praying that Scott wouldn't be able to smell the arousal on Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles stumbled through his front door, laughing at himself as he tripped over his own feet on his way to his room. He was glad his dad was going to be staying late at the station for a case because he was soooooo drunk and the sheriff would kill him if he saw him like that. So Stiles just wandered to his room with the intent of sleeping for _hours_ and maybe, hopefully, waking up without a hangover. What he didn't expect was walking into his room to find Derek sitting in his desk chair, waiting for him. Stiles leaned onto the doorframe and grinned at him. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, pointing a finger.

"You didn't answer your phone," the werewolf replied.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, though, I'm fiiine."

"You're drunk."

"No, _you're_ drunk." Stiles laughed.

"Alright, bedtime." Derek moved to grab his arm and drag him towards the bed.

"Taking me to bed are you?" Stiles grinned even as Derek pulled his shirt off of him and tossed him onto the mattress. He took Stiles shoes off for him and pulled the teen's blankets up to his shoulders. Stiles had progressed into making random incoherent noises but he felt Derek pat him on the shoulder and mutter a gruff "goodnight" before he passed out, a smile on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles turned around just as Derek peeled off the shirt he was wearing. He froze for a few seconds. It wasn't like Stiles hadn't seen shirtless guys. Hell, he was on the lacrosse team, he got a nearly daily dose of shirtless/naked boys. But holy shit this was Derek Hale, and there was literally no comparison his porn-on-legs body. Slowly, Stiles turned back in his chair, barely sparing a glance at Danny who was openly staring. 'Yep, definitely bisexual,' Stiles thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lady Gaga's song "Sex Dreams" which is a beautiful song.

"I freaking can't believe you, Derek!"

"Look, it's not my fault--"

"Don't bullshit me right now, okay, you're the one that bit him. Fuck, this is all just a giant mess." Stiles bowed his head slightly, his hands tight around the steering wheel of his beloved jeep. 

"Stiles, watch the road!" Derek growled, tugging at the wheel as a pair of headlights flew by through the window. 

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Stiles shook himself awake and poked at the radio to turn it on. 

_ 'When I lay in bed I touch myself and I think of you _

_ Last night, damn you were in my sex dreams _

_ Doing really nasty things' _

"What the FUCK!" Stiles screeched, hitting random buttons in an effort to shut the song off, but all he managed to do was turn the volume up.

_ 'Damn you were in my sex dreams _

_ Making love in my sex dreams' _

He finally hit the power button and had the decency to blush a bright pink and avoid looking at Derek. "Well, that was awkward," he stuttered. The werewolf next to him didn't say anything and Stiles glanced at him after a moment. "Dude, was it that scarring?"

Derek wasn't looking anywhere near him and his cheeks were decorated with a blotchiness that Stiles could only see when they passed under streetlights. "Just keep driving," the werewolf finally told him.

"Okay, geez, it's just Lady Gaga, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Stiles licked his lips and focused his eyes back on the road, glancing every few heartbeats at Derek. "You know," he started cockily, "your reaction makes me think there's more to it..." He trailed off, a smug little smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Did you have some nice sex dreams last night? Is that it?"

"Stiles, pull over," Derek all but snarled. 

"Jesus, sorry, fine." He brought the jeep over to the side of the road, simultaneously glad and terrified that it was the middle of the night and they were deep in the woods on their way back to town. "What's your problem?"

"You! God, you're the most infuriating, obnoxious child that I've ever had to deal with!" Derek ground out, not looking him in the eye. In fact, it seemed like the werewolf's eyes were trained on his mouth, flicking down to his throat every few seconds. 

"Well then get out of my fucking car and you won't have to deal with me if I'm such a damn child," Stiles spluttered out, his voice full of hurt.

"No, I just--shit," Derek muttered, his head dropping into his hands for a moment. 

"Just what?" Stiles asked sharply.  Abruptly, Stiles found his hoodie in Derek's tight grasp as glinting green eyes bored into his. 

"I want to deal with you." Derek said in a strangled voice, barely giving Stiles a moment to speak before he was shoving their mouths together forcefully. He bit Stiles' lip and broke away to lean their foreheads together.

"Is this because of the song?" Stiles asked softly, breathless.  Derek growled and rolled his eyes. "You totally had sex dreams about me, didn't you! Holy shit, wait, but--" he was cut off as Derek kissed him again, mouth sealing off any other revelations.  


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally pasted from my texts so super unedited. But mad adorbs idea from my friend.

"Stiles, I'm going out. I'll be home around lunch tomorrow," the Sheriff told his son over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Stiles was laying on the couch, no less than five blankets wrapped tightly around his body, and he just grunted in reply. Sheriff Stilinski huffed a laugh and left promptly, wrapping his own jacket tightly around himself as he ventured into the frigid winter.

  
The heating was out in the Stilinski house, and a ridiculous cold front had made its way into California, overtaking Beacon hills and causing more than a little discomfort to a previously chilled Stiles. Currently he was shivering still, underneath his five blankets, his warmest pajama pants and a fuzzy sweater he pulled from the deep recesses of his father's closet. There was a small possibility it was his mother's even. Either way, he was still damn cold and frustrated with that fact. Now, normally, he would have called Scott, asking his best friend to come over and play video games and keep him warm, but, as usual, Scott was busy with his "pack" (meaning he was probably having weird wolf sex with Isaac and Allison). Stiles' next shiver had nothing to do with the cold. But the one after that did. He groaned aloud and sat up, bringing up his knees to rest his chin on and close his eyes, the cold taking every bit of energy he might have had and throwing it out the window. Distantly, he heard something upstairs and tilted his head, but he didn't hear anything else until there were footsteps entering from the stairs and then a heavy body flopping down besides Stiles on the couch before he even had a chance to turn his head and see who it was.

  
"It's freezing in here," Derek's voice muttered into his ear, strong arms fitting around his shivering form.

  
"N-no kidding," Stiles hissed, leaning into the werewolf's body, which was like a freaking furnace, radiating heat that was seeping through the blankets. "You're so waaaaarm," he drawled.

  
Derek's chest shook with a low chuckle and he tightened his grip on Stiles. "I could hear you shivering from miles away. Is your heater broken?"

  
Stiles shushed him. "Don't talk, just warm."

  
Derek laughed again, but he leaned back and gathered Stiles on top of him, holding onto him tightly, pressing his lips into Stiles' hair as the human relaxed and finally stopped shivering.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super unedited.

"Have you guys seen Derek today? I thought he was supposed to meet us earlier..." Stiles trailed off as he saw the shaking heads of his comrades. Scott and Isaac were sitting beside him on the couch, game controllers in their hands and eyes glued to the TV. It was honestly a little creepy that their heads were bobbing in perfect sync. Okay more than a little. Stiles blinked a few times and looked away, checking his phone. It was then that he noticed the date. It was the anniversary of the fire. "Shit..." he muttered, mostly to himself.

  
"What?" Scott asked, glancing at him quickly.

  
"It's uh... I gotta go. See you guys later." Stiles all but ran from the room, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his keys as he went.

  
"Wait! What's wrong?" Scott called after him, but Stiles was already shutting the door and jumping into his jeep. It was nearly sundown, and he hoped Scott would manage to cover for him once his dad got home from work.

  
Shoving those thoughts away, Stiles threw the jeep into gear and raced down the street, hoping that Derek would be at home. He made it to the loft in record time, barely keeping himself from running to the door. Even though he knew where the spare key was, he banged his fist on the door, calling out, "Derek!"

  
There was no reply. Stiles stood there another minus before banging again and few times. When Derek still didn't answer after a full five minutes, Stiles sighed heavily and turned around, taking a few steps before rummaging around in the floor for the little niche that held the key and was virtually invisible unless you were in the right light, which usually didn't happen considering Derek left the building pretty dark most of the time. Smirking in triumph once he had the key in his hand, Stiles quickly undid the lock and slipped inside, being quiet, but knowing that if Derek was there, the werewolf surely could hear him.

  
"Derek? Are you here? Hello?" Stiles asked into the empty room. There was not a sound to answer him. He moved further into the room, glancing around, and started violently when he heard a growl from the corner where Derek's bed was.

  
"Go away, Stiles," Derek muttered from where he lay on the mattress. His voice was low and scratchy, like he'd been using it too much, or shouting hoarsely. Knowing him, anything was possible.

  
"You said you were going to meet us today. Scott wanted to talk to you," Stiles said conversationally, walking slowly closer. Derek had his head hidden in his arms, lying on his stomach, and he didn't look up even when Stiles approached the side of the mattress. Without saying a word, Stiles crawled up next to him, watching his head and putting his hand on the wolf's hip.

  
 For a long time, Derek didn't move, and even though Stiles wanted to fill the silence, he didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and his eyes slowly slid shut. He was startled awake when Derek finally moved, turning towards Stiles and bringing their bodies close with arms wrapped around him. His face was still hidden, buried in Stiles' T-shirt, but the human could feel Derek's gentle shaking and the wetness seeping through to his skin. He made cooing sounds and gently ran his hand through Derek's hair, just holding onto him as they fell asleep.

 

  
Morning light shining through the window woke Stiles, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Derek staring at him, sitting up on the other side of the bed.

  
"Morning," Stiles mumbled, a yawn stretching his mouth.

  
"Stiles... Why did you...?" Derek trailed off as if he couldn't finish the question.

  
Stiles just shrugged. "You've always been there when I needed you." Derek looked at him for a long moment more before abruptly leaning over and pressing his mouth to Stiles', pulling him close with hands in his hair and on the back of his neck.

  
"Thanks." Derek pulled away after a moment, but Stiles was smiling.

  
"Anytime."


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles was dreaming. Or at least he thought he was. He stood in the middle of his living room, the world outside the windows dark and cold, though pulses of greenish-yellow light shone in every few seconds. It just felt like a dream, but then, most of the time everything felt like a dream.

 

He heard the sound of a doorknob turning, and looked to the front door, where the knob was slowly being twisted. Slowly, achingly slowly, the door was pushed open, and the light that pulsed in was brighter than ever as it assailed Stiles' eyes. The pulsing grew faster and faster until it was just a constant blinding thing that Stiles had to cover his eyes from, but he could still see it from behind his eyelids. There was a screeching sound and suddenly the light was replaced with a darkness so complete he knew he must have gone blind. 

So he screamed.

  
He woke himself up and found that he was tangled up in bed sheets, a warm body pressed in close behind him, arms solid around him as his lungs fought for breath and his muscles twitched. There was a voice whispering soft condolences and simple words into his ear. It took a few long minutes before Stiles was able to calm his body enough to draw deep gulps of air and relax against the person behind him. When he felt his breath came easy enough that he could turn and give his thanks to who he assumed was his dad, he stopped still as he realized that it wasn't, but before he could utter a single word, he heard his name spoken quietly by an unmistakable voice. 

"Derek..." Stiles muttered in relief, letting himself relax again in the wolf's warm embrace.

  
"Hey. You okay?"

  
Stiles knew that wasn't really what he was asking. "Nightmare," he said by way of answer. "As usual."

  
"Sorry," Derek replied gently.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"I came to check on you. After the fight at my place..."

"Yeah," Stiles whispered. "I, um... Well, you can guess." His voice was bitter and Derek just squeezed him a little tighter to his chest. Neither really knew what to say after that, so they just stayed quiet, the dimness in the room hiding the haunted look in Stiles' eyes even as he threaded his fingers through Derek's and hoped that this wasn't just another dream.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by s4e8 when Braeden talks about bending and my friend just said "what if Derek did yoga?"
> 
> Ps, all the yoga poses mentioned ARE real! I Googled them.

Stiles jumped quickly up the stairs, sliding around corners and nearly colliding with multiple walls before he finally made it to Derek's door. Pulling it open, he called out, "Hey, Derek! I gotta talk to you about something! I don't know if you know this but--" he suddenly came crashing to a halt in the middle of the loft's main room, staring open-mouthed. "Dude, are you doing yoga?"  
Derek's legs were spread in a wide stance, his arms stretched above his head and to the left, shirt riding up to expose part of his frankly ridiculous abs. "Uh," he muttered ineloquently. His arms fell to his sides.  
"Don't stop on my account." Stiles finally shut his mouth, lips turning into a smirk as he took in the flustered expression the older man was giving him.  
"Braeden is trying to teach me to... Bend," Derek told him with a huff, crossing his arms.  
Stiles just grinned. "Yeah, okay. Working on the sullen wolf pose there? Maybe you should try downward dog, I hear that's a really great stretch."  
"Shut up, Stiles."  
"Half moon pose? Extended puppy pose? Come on, that one sounds fun!"


	20. The gentleman always gives up his jacket... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Driving home with friends and I thought up this idea because of them and had to immediately write it. Enjoy, my lovelies <3

It was a chilly December night, not close enough to Christmas to really get into the spirit, but cold enough that you could feel winter in all its cold glory. Stiles was huddled on the hood of the Camaro, one grumpy werewolf to his side, and a half-moon to light his view of the woods. It was kind of romantic, if he forgot about the several betas that were running around somewhere behind them, training in the night to "sharpen their skills" as Derek liked to put it.

A bitter wind blew over the pair and Stiles felt a shiver start in his arms and travel through his torso. He leaned closer to the wolf. "Derek, I'm cold."

"Then get in the car," came the werewolf's stony reply, his eyes never leaving the maze of trees before them.

"But then I couldn't cuddle you," the human whined, attempting to burrow himself as close to the man as he could.

Derek sighed. "I'll call the betas in soon."

"I'm cold now." Stiles paused, his fingers lazily tracing the zipper of Derek's jacket. "I'd be warmer if I had a jacket like yours."

"Then I'll buy you one."

"That doesn't help me right now."

"Are you trying to imply that I should give you my jacket?"

Stiles sat up and looked at him with a grin. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"But Der-bear!"

"Don't call me that, Stiles."

"You like it." Stiles leaned in close. "Come on, just for tonight. I'll stop complaining."

The alpha seemed to think about it for a long moment. Finally, he replied a succinct, "No."

"Why nooooot?" Stiles slumped, his face twisting into a pout.

"Because then I'll be cold."

"But you're a werewolf! You shouldn't be cold." Derek didn't answer, and when the teenager looked up at his face he saw a small smirk on the wolf's lips and sat up to smack his shoulder playfully. "You're a dick sometimes, you know that?"

Eventually, because he was the "manlier man" and actually didn't get cold due to werewolfiness, Derek gave up his jacket, placing his arm around the boy's shoulder and smiling for a moment before calling the pack back in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day festival! Inspired by the Chocolate Affaire in my hometown that we go to every year because what's better than a shit ton of chocolate all in one place?

The roaring of the crowds and the occasional riff of whatever loud music was playing by the carnival were filling up Stiles' ears and he kept himself a little closer to the rest of the pack. Allison and Scott were hand in hand, sometimes leaning over to whisper little things in each other's ears. Boyd had Erica on his shoulders and she was excitedly guiding the group around the area, pointing her fingers at different things in the distance, lights that decorated the trees reflecting in her eyes. Isaac was walking beside Danny, who was caught up talking to Jackson and Lydia, also holding hands and randomly smiling at each other in that couple-y way.

Meanwhile, Stiles was a little towards the back, next to him Derek who had a bar of fudge in one hand and was picking off little bits to lick into his mouth as they walked. He noticed Stiles watching out of the corner of his eye and bumped their shoulders together lightly, making the younger boy start as his attention was stolen from the sight of the Ferris wheel ahead of them.

“Do you want some?” Derek asked mildly, tearing off another piece of the fudge and offering it out on his finger. Stiles looked at him, then at the fudge, then at him again.

“Yeah, okay,” he replied, grabbing Derek's wrist to steady it before wrapping his lips around the end of the werewolf's finger, fudge included, and pulling it off with his tongue. When he pulled away and let go of Derek, there was a shit-eating grin on his face and he quickly took in the open-mouthed expression of the alpha before turning away, walking on like nothing had happened.

“Stiles...?” Derek started to ask something, but the boy just turned to him, still grinning.

“Thanks, it's really good.”

Ahead of them, Erica was laughing loudly about something and steered Boyd in the direction she wanted to go, everyone following with smiles on their faces. Well, except one very confused werewolf, but he'd figure it out later.


End file.
